Pulang
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Ficfest 2019] (for: justmine rewolf) Kyungsoo terlalu takut Jongin pergi atas kemauannya sendiri. Karena Jongin hanya bisa pergi jika memang Kyungsoo yang menginginkannya pergi. Kaisoo - EXO - GS


**Title**

Pulang

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kim Ryeowook, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Category Prompt**

Sliceoflife!AU Family!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Summary**

 **(for: justmine rewolf)**

 _Kyungsoo terlalu takut Jongin pergi atas kemauannya sendiri.  
Karena_ _Jongin hanya bisa pergi jika memang Kyungsoo yang menginginkannya pergi._

 **Author's note**

Halo, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi di kaisoo fict fest yang lain. Ini adalah kali ketiga aku mengikuti kaisoo fic fest ini dan aku berteima kasih banyak untuk para crew yang telah mengajak aku untuk bergabung.  
Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini, meskipun tidak terlalu sempurna aku harap teman-teman bisa menikmatinya. Terima kasih kepada prompter yang memberikan sebuah ide baru untukku hingga akhirnya aku bisa membuat cerita dengan tema ini. Aku harap ini sesuai dengan ekpetasi yang prompter percayakan kepadaku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sering baca ceritamu juga loh, hehe. Ayo Zida, tebak siapa aku?  
Maaf jika ada kesalahan dari tulisanku yang mungkin membuat beberapa orang merasa tidak nyaman, karena jujur aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk meriset tema dari cerita ini. Aku harap kalian puas dengan akhir cerita ini.

.-

 **PULANG**

.-

Kyungsoo menapaki setiap langkah kakinya lemah. Hampir menyeret kedua kakinya untuk bisa berjalan mencapai sebuah rumah kecil di antara deretan rumah lain seolah berdesakan akan ruang yang begitu sangat sempit. Kyungsoo meratapi beberapa anak tangga yang harus ia lewati untuk mencapai rumahnya. Terlalu lelah hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di anak tangga yang pertama.

Kyungsoo menatap keadaan langit malam. Tidak terlalu cerah untuk bisa melihat bintang berpijar di angkasa. Rasa lelahnya membawa ia untuk membayangkan dirinya melihat kasur lapuknya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tua yang ia miliki lalu memejamkan matanya untuk bisa beristirahat dan kembali bekerja esok hari.

Kenyataannya peraturan pemerintah yang baru dijalankan kurang lebih sekitar sebulan ini tidak banyak membantunya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dari pekerjaannya. Buruh sepertinya dulu akan bekerja hampir selama dua belas jam dengan sistem shift yang tidak menentu. Hanya delapan jam kurang sekarang dan itu masih membuatnya merasa lelah. Kyungsoo berpikir apakah ia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya saat ini dan mencari pekerjaan baru? Mungkin ia harus memikirkannya sekarang.

Jaketnya tidak cukup membantunya untuk menghindar dari suhu dingin. Ia harus kembali ke rumahnya dan mulai beristirahat. Maka dari itu, lengan Kyungsoo bertumpu di kedua lututnya ketika ia berdiri. Mulai berjalan perlahan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju rumahnya yang masih gelap. Lampu depannya belum dinyalakan.

Kyungsoo membuka kunci rumahnya. Segera masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat. Segera menyalakan lampu depan dan ruangannya kali ini. Ketika ia menapakkan kaki telanjangnya di lantai, ia menggigil seketika. Penghangat tidak dinyalakan—lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melarikan tatapannya pada seseorang yang tengah menekuk lututnya. Duduk meringkuk dengan tatapan kosong ke arah jendela.

Seakan lupa dengan rasa lelahnya, Kyungsoo menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Membuka satu-satunya lemari yang ia miliki dan menarik sebuah jaket tebal disana. Ia berjalan mendekat pada suaminya. Mengenakan jaket itu padanya tanpa mendapat penolakan sedikitpun.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?" bisik Kyungsoo bertanya selagi ia meresleting jaket tebal itu hingga berada di bawah dagu suaminya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Kyungsoo segera duduk menyila di hadapan suaminya. Menumpu dagunya di atas lutut pria itu, menatapnya penuh harap untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak menelponku," jawabnya singkat masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mereka mungkin sedang sibuk."

"Tidak ada satupun, dan tidak ada yang pernah menghubungiku," gumamnya kembali.

"Mereka akan menghubungimu sesekali," balas Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Mereka membenciku," bisiknya, lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya diam dengan mata yang masih menatap penuh perhatian kepada suaminya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika akhirnya pria itu membalas tatapannya. Telapak tangannya naik mengusap pipi pria yang dicintainya itu. Terasa lebih kasar sejak terakhir kali pria itu mencukur wajahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebelum menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tidak ada yang membencimu. Aku disini dan aku selalu bersamamu," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau pulang terlambat hari ini," ucapnya kini setelah menyadari akan kepulangan istrinya.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumannya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada tubuh suaminya yang mulai sedikit kurus.

"Hanya bekerja lembur sebentar," balasnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu seberapa lama tadi ia diam di luar ruangan hingga suaminya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia pulang terlambat.

Lagipula Kyungsoo harus kembali melawan rasa lelahnya. Kim Jongin—suaminya, dia membutuhkannya. Ia menyingkirkan segala pikirannya untuk bisa beristirahat dan tidur dengan nyenyak hari ini. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan tangan yang masih enggan lepas dari kedua pipi Jongin.

"Kau belum makan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Jongin mengangguk sekilas dan Kyungsoo kembali mengecup pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Tunggulah, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita."

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hanya sebuah papan kecil yang menyekat antara ruangan utama rumah mereka dengan dapur ini. Sebuah kompor kecil dan kulkas usang yang ajaibnya masih berfungsi lama ketika Kyungsoo membelinya di sebuah toko loak. Mengambil beberapa potong tahu dan kimchi yang ada, untuk kali ini Sundubu adalah makanan yang dapat mengganjal perut mereka malam ini. Kyungsoo membuka penanak nasi dan mendapati bahwa isinya masih utuh ketika pagi tadi ia memasaknya.

Hatinya seketika mencelos, Ia menutup penanak nasi itu, menjatuhkan kedua lengannya di atas konter seraya menatap Jongin yang masih duduk diam dalam tatapan kosong. Ada rasa sakit yang menimpanya seketika. Ini mungkin sering terjadi tetapi entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Ia menggeleng seketika, menarik daun bawang dan satu siung bawang bombay untuk ia cincang, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya dengan sebuah kepura-puraan. Ia tidak ingin Jongin melihat dirinya seperti ini. Jongin akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo harus berjuang lebih banyak untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dia pantas dicintainya.

Di tengah tangisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti, Kyungsoo seketika berkata, "Aku selalu menangis setiap memotong bawang-bawang sialan ini. Bagaimana ini?" ucapnya entah mengadu kepada siapa.

Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menoleh hanya untuk memastikan apa reaksi Jongin. Keterdiaman suaminya itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa Jongin tidak akan memperdulikan tangisannya atau sekedar mengkhawatirkan apa yang Kyungsoo tangisi kali ini. Kyungsoo merasa lega dan kembali melakukan kegiatan memasaknya.

Tidak ada kata menyerah untuknya, setidaknya hari ini. Pemikirannya beberapa saat yang lalu untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya seketika menghilang. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membiarkan mereka berdua hidup kelaparan dengan perut yang hanya diisi oleh nasi dan kimchi. Lagipula ia harus membawa Jongin untuk berkonsultasi bulan ini. Ia telah melewatkan tiga bulan terakhir tanpa memeriksakan kondisi Jongin sekarang. Uang adalah segalanya tetapi bagi Kyungsoo, kesehatan Jongin lah yang terpenting baginya.

.-

Jongin mengidap _Borderline Personality Disorder_ dimana gangguan mentalnya mengubah suasana hati, perilaku dan hubungan sosialnya terganggu. Jongin berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk memiliki teman atau keluarga. Berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk dikasihani bahkan dicintai. Hal itu selalu berdampak pada tingkah lakunya yang berubah semakin tidak percaya diri. Lebih banyak bersikap murung dan menolak kehadiran orang lain ketika ia sendiri sebenarnya membutuhkannya.

Kondisinya berubah semakin buruk ketika ia dikeluarkan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Kyungsoo bertanya alasan apa yang menyebabkan Jongin dikeluarkan. Tetapi jawaban Jongin yang selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri membuat Kyungsoo memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

Beberapa kali Jongin mengatakan; ia tidak dibutuhkan, ia seorang pengacau, ia tidak bisa bekerja, ia begitu buruk dalam segala hal. Semua itu terus terjadi hingga saat ini. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo harus terpaksa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di rumahnya—Jongin akan mulai mengeluh kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya. Secara tidak langsung bahwa Jongin membutuhkan seseorang namun ia enggan bicara karena ia berpikir bahwa mereka sebenarnya membencinya.

Delapan tahun berlalu setelah Jongin mendapatkan diagnosa, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan Jongin. Bisa dibilang dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Jongin. Dulu, bahkan sejak mereka tinggal di panti asuhan, keluar setelah lulus sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Mereka selalu bersama hingga menyadari bahwa kebersamaan mereka tidak seperti pertemanan pada umumnya. Terlebih ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menolak, ia mengerti perasaan yang dirasakannya kepada Jongin maka tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua memilih untuk menikah.

Bukan tanpa alasan—tentu saja alasan kelainan yang diderita Jongin menjadi pilihan lain kenapa Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikat janji suci bersamanya. Jongin beberapa kali sering mengatakan bahwa ia benci sendirian, dia selalu ketakutan jika Kyungsoo tidak ada, berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin saja lari meninggalkannya; tetapi tidak, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melakukan itu meskipun ia begitu sangat menderita.

Namun dua bulan ini Kyungsoo semakin mencemaskan Jongin. Pria itu lebih terlihat murung daripada biasanya. Terkadang ia menemukan Jongin terus mencemooh mengejek dirinya sendiri yang tidak pantas untuk hidup, namun kadang pula kyungsoo akan menemukan Jongin menangis terisak sendirian. Saat itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin tidak akan pernah ia rasakan namun setidaknya Kyungsoo ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia masih ada dan tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Kyungsoo terlalu takut Jongin pergi atas kemauannya sendiri._

Seperti pagi ini ketika semua ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berlari, menarik sebuah gunting yang hampir menancap leher Jongin. Ujung runcing itu menggores rahang pria itu hingga menciptakan sebuah luka kecil. Kyungsoo yang terkejut melempar gunting itu menjauh lantas menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku selalu disini, jangan pernah pergi. Kau tau itu kan, selama ini aku selalu bersamamu," ucapnya lembut namun kedua tangan pria itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo kali ini. Kyungsoo masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan penolakan Jongin terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak ada yang peduli, semua telah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sama sekali tidak berharga," balas Jongin dan Kyungsoo lantas segera menyela.

"Kau berharga!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Menatap kedua mata Jongin, menarik perhatian pria itu untuk membalas tatapannya. "Kau yang paling berharga untukku," lanjutnya dengan tekanan yang lebih lembut.

Jongin menatapnya, bibirnya membisu namun tatapannya menjawab semua ucapan Kyungsoo seketika. Pria itu menjatuhkan kepalanya, bersembunyi di ceruk leher Kyungsoo langsung menangis terisak dalam pelukan istrinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan jika Jongin telah berada di posisi terlemahnya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin Jongin pergi. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin melihat suaminya menderita dan terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini. Kyungsoo takut akan sebuah kehilangan. Jongin mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu tapi satu hal yang selalu ada di dalam benak Kyungsoo setiap kali Jongin melakukan sesuatu hal buruk di luar kehendaknya. Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan menghilangkannya.

 _Karena_ _Jongin hanya bisa pergi jika memang Kyungsoo yang menginginkannya._

.-

"Jongin, bisa saya melihat pergelangan tangan anda?" tanya seorang pria empat puluh tahunan dengan kacamata yang bertengger di antara pangkal hidungnya.

Pria itu menatap Jongin dibalik kacamatanya dengan tatapan yang sangat ramah. Tanpa ragu Jongin mendekatkan kedua lengannya di depan pria paruh baya itu dan hanya bisa diam ketika satu tangannya diturunkan dan pria itu memilih memerhatikan pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria bernama Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang Psikiater yang selama lima tahun belakangan ini mengobati Kim Jongin. Selama itu juga pria itu dapat mengenal baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo karena pasangan tersebut tidak pernah absen untuk mengikuti jadwal konsultasinya.

Ryeowook mengusapkan lengannya dengan halus pada pergelangan tangan Jongin, meraba setiap luka yang telah timbul akan beberapa goresan tajam. Ryeowook menatap Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo yang dapat memahami arti dari senyuman itu sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan yang setengah kosong.

Ryeowook menelusuri pergelangan tangan Jongin lantas menarik telapak tangan pria itu untuk bisa ia genggam dengan cukup erat.

"Aku bahagia kau tidak melukai pergelangan tanganmu sendiri," ucap Ryeowook masih dengan senyuman menenangkannya.

"Tidak," balas Jongin singkat. "Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini sekarang."

Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang terlihat memelas. Mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi sebelumnya, itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari tatapan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Ryeowook lebih memilih berpaling kembali kepada Jongin yang tengah menunduk saat ini.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna, aku hanya bisa membuat orang lain lelah karena diriku, bahkan beberapa hari sebelumnya Kyungsoo menangis karenaku," jawabnya lirih.

Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Ia melirik dan mengganti posisi duduknya untuk bisa menatap Jongin dengan jelas yang masih menunduk diam di sampingnya.

"aku tidak menangis," bela Kyungsoo.

"Ya, malam itu kau menangis karenaku."

"Tidak," sergah Kyungsoo yang mungkin hampir berteriak jika Ryeowook tidak segera menghentikannnya dengan tatapan yang tenang. Kyungsoo menghela napas yang panjang. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke segala arah untuk bisa kembali menjaga emosinya.

Ryeowook kini kembali membuka suaranya. Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati untuk bisa menjaga perasaan Jongin—atau mungkin juga Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa kau telah membuat Kyungsoo lelah dan menangis karenamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia," ucapnya dan seketika air mata Kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja di pipinya. Ia segera mengusap air matanya sebelum Jongin melihatnya atau hal buruk kembali terjadi sepulangnya mereka dari sini.

"Aku telah kehilangan pekerjaanku karena kesalahanku sendiri. Kyungsoo harus bekerja sendirian dan pulang hanya untuk mengurusku. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna dan Kyungsoo akan sangat kelelahan untukku," lanjut Jongin.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Ryeowook menuliskan beberapa catatan di bukunya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin setelah ia menutup bukunya.

"Kim Jongin, kau tahu kan bahwa Kyungsoo itu sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya dan Jongin segera mengangguk. "Sekarang tatap dia," titahnya namun seperti enggan, Jongin hanya bisa menunduk di tempatnya.

Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda ditunjukkan juga oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin maupun Ryeowook. Dengan sabar Ryeowook mengetuk meja yang ada di hadapannya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mau untuk menatapnya.

Isyarat lakukan yang diberikan Ryeowook kepadanya lantas membuat Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kembali. Kyungsoo mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya dan kali ini ia berharap Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo kini kembali merubah posisi duduknya. Menggenggam tangan Jongin agar pria itu menatapnya kali ini.

"Jongin," panggilnya dengan lembut. Jongin menatapnya dan Kyungsoo segera tersenyum untuk itu. "aku sama sekali tidak lelah, aku selalu bahagia bersamamu."

Bukan sekali dua kali Kyungsoo mengatakan semua ini. Semua kata yang selalu ia ucapkan seolah begitu sangat terlatih dan sangat fasih ia ucapkan. Semua kalimat yang terujar adalah sebuah kehati-hatian untuk bisa menjaga perasaan Jongin. Ada beberapa kata yang tidak boleh ia ucapkan dan pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia sampaikan. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya Jongin dengarkan.

Hanya saja bagi Kyungsoo semuanya kini terasa begitu hambar. Rasanya berbeda. Tidak lagi sama.

Kyungsoo sendiri tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia telah mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan.

.-

Malam ini Kyungsoo merenungi apa yang telah terjadi selama seharian ini. Jongin berusaha menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri, kembali berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jongin tahu bahwa ia telah menangis. Dan Jongin—dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bahagia.

Kyungsoo ragu dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak tahu arti dari _tidak bahagia_ yang telah dirasakannya kali ini. Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin, ia masih mencintai dengan sepenuh hati suaminya itu namun ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat Jongin menderita.

Jongin terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dihadapannya. Bukan beberapa kali melainkan hampir setiap saat selama ia hidup bersama Jongin. Hatinya akan sakit jika Jongin menganggap dirinya tidak berguna. Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan penderitaan Jongin tanpa harus Jongin sendiri yang melakukannya. Ia terlalu sakit setiap kali Jongin menangis ataupun berteriak mengatakan ia tidak berguna, ia adalah kesalahan bagi semua orang, ia sangat menyedihkan dan tidak pantas untuk hidup.

Kyungsoo ingin penderitaan itu menghilang namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya.

Ia hanya bisa duduk diam di luar kamar tidurnya. Jongin berada di dalam, Kyungsoo telah memastikan bahwa Jongin tengah tidur dengan tenang kali ini setelah meminum obatnya maka dari itu Kyungsoo sendirian disini, di tengah kegelapan malam yang menyelimutinya.

Entah berapa lama ia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari dalam lamunan yang tidak memecahkan solusi. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ia telah lama melewatkan waktu tidurnya yang berharga untuk melakukan kembali aktifitas bekerja esok hari.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit untuk kembali menuju kabar tidurnya. Meskipun rasa kantuk itu tidak ada, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus sedikit beristirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Ia baru beberapa langkah berjalan hingga tanpa sengaja ia menendang sebuah benda yang seketika meluncur menuju ambang pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya. Menarik benda itu untuk berada dalam genggamannya dan hanya bisa termenung menatap gunting yang sebelumnya hampir menancap leher Jongin.

Dalam diam ia memerhatikan gunting itu, cukup lama sebelum perhatiannya jatuh kepada Jongin yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasurnya. Tanpa suara Kyungsoo berjalan, ia tidak ingin menganggu tidur Jongin kali ini.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping. Menghadap punggung suaminya yang masih terlelap dengan tenang dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengusap halus bahu Jongin dengan salah satu tangannya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam pada bahunya itu seolah menghilangkan beban yang begitu banyak tersimpan disana. Kyungsoo menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin. Memikirkan betapa ia sangat mencintai suaminya. Menginginkan pria itu bahagia dan menghilangkan semua penderitaannya. Ketika ia mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa satu tangannya masih ada gunting yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Kyungsoo memandang gunting itu kosong. Hal gila yang mungkin dengan mudah dapat menghilangkan penderitaan Jongin selama ini.

Dalam pikiran kosong. Kyungsoo mengangkat gunting itu tegak lurus di atas pinggang Jongin. Sebuah pikiran melintas ketika Kyungsoo kembali membayangkan bagaimana Jongin dan dirinya masih bisa tersenyum, tertawa dan bahagia bersama. Ia merindukan hal itu terjadi lagi diantara mereka dan mungkin suatu saat mereka akan kembali mendapatkannya—ya, setelah gunting itu memutuskan penderitaan Jongin selama ini.

Namun pria itu terusik. Melirik Kyungsoo yang bersandar di balik punggungnya. Kyungsoo membeku ketika lengan—yang masih menggenggam guntingnya—menariknya mendekat lantas membawanya untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin itu sendiri.

Jongin semakin merapatkan punggungnya dalam tubuh Kyungsoo lantas berbisik dengan lirih.

"Aku telah lama mengenal dirimu Kyungsoo," ucapnya, "jangan pernah berbohong kepadaku," lanjutnya sebelum kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo seketika menangis, ia kembali kalah hanya dengan Jongin. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari semua ini? Kyungsoo hanya berusaha bersikap tegar namun semua yang dilakukannya seolah hanya mengelabui Jongin saja. Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah dan _ketidak bahagian_ yang dirasakannya hanya semakin menyakiti Jongin.

Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin mungkin akan tahu, tangisan ini tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Gunting itu masih berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo. Begitu kuat ia genggam berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan menarik beberapa helai sprei, menggulung pergelangan tangannya hingga menyembunyikan gunting itu jauh dari tatapan Jongin yang mungkin saja melihatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya berharap Jongin tidak lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri esok hari setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menangis bersamanya malam ini.

.-

Kyungsoo membolos kerja hari ini, ia memilih untuk menemani Jongin terlebih mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam membuat ia berpikir bahwa Jongin akan lebih baik jika ia ada disisinya. Jongin masih terus berpikir bahwa itu akan merepotkan Kyungsoo karena demi dirinya Kyungsoo bisa saja terancam kehilangan pekerjaannya. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli untuk itu. Apa yang harus ia pedulikan ketika ia sendiri masih bingung menempatkan posisinya di ambang rasa lelah. Dia belum menyerah tapi Kyungsoo hampir mencapai titik terendahnya untuk bertahan.

Ini memang tidak baik terlebih dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin semalam solah mengingatkannya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa lagi membohonginya.

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu," ucap Kyungsoo hari ini ketika Jongin masih mengurung dirinya dalam lamunan. "Sudah lama kita tidak menikmati waktu bersama. Dulu kita sering berjalan-jalan bersama, lalu makan, menonton film, aku ingin melakukan itu semua. Kau mau kan?"

Jongin masih tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Kyungsoo dengan sabar menghela napas panjang. Menyimpan telapak tangannya di bahu Jongin.

"Jongin," panggilnya membuat suaminya itu akhirnya menoleh. "Kau mau kan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin berpikir. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsooo dalam—entah apa yang dipikirkannya namun entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendapat penolakan. Ia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan memohon sebelum akhirnya pria itu kalah dan mengangguk menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "Bagus kalau begitu aku akan membersihkan dirimu!" teriak Kyungsoo senang.

Ia melesat pergi menuju kabinet. Mengeluarkan pisau cukur juga sisir. Selain itu ia juga mencari satu barang yang penting untuk merapihkan rambut Jongin yang kini mulai tak terurus. Gunting—dan ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa gunting itu masih tergeletak di atas kasur mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam. Tangan gemetar mengambil gunting itu dan tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian tadi malam membayanginya. Satu detik saja, jika satu detik itu Jongin tidak bicara—Jongin telah menghilang.

Mengenyahkan itu semua. Maka Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Jongin yang kini duduk di atas kursinya. Kyungsoo membenahi Jongin dengan begitu sangat telaten. Dengan penuh perhatian ia mulai memotong perlahan rambut Jongin yang panjanngnya hampir mencapai bahunya. Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan ini sejak ia berada di panti asuhan maka dari itu ia sama sekali tidak kerepotan dalam hal ini. Bahkan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bicara saat ini.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memotong rambutku," ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo seketika tersenyum.

"Aku belum memiliki waktu saat itu, jadi aku melakukannya sekarang. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aku suka," balas Jongin. "Jangan buat terlalu aneh," lanjutnya.

Rasanya seperti kenangan dulu mulai terulang kembali hari ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Jongin kini mulai kembali mencoba bicara dengan nada candaan kepadanya. Ini adalah hari yang akan berjalan dengan baik—Kyungsoo menjanjikan itu semua—maka dari itu Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh, sama seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu; banyak bicara dan cerewet.

"Kurasa aku akan memotong sangat pendek rambutmu," canda Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka itu," erang Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik.

"Aku yang memotongkannya untukmu, banyak menawar kau harus membayar."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki uang."

Terdengar nada kesedihan disana dan Kyungsoo mencoba agar kesedihan itu tidak lagi mematahkan Jongin hanya untuk hari ini.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu itu seraya menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang hampir kosong. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh dengan mata yang membulat. Jongin terkejut dan Kyungsoo seketika tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jongin. Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya lantas kembali memotong rambut Jongin.

Setelah rapih, kini pekerjaannya beralih untuk merawat wajah Jongin. Terdapat rambut halus di wajahnya dan entah kapan sejak terakhir kali Jongin mencukur. Maka dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengoleskan Krim cukur di sekitar dagu Jongin dan dengan hati-hati lantas mulai mencukurnya perahan dengan goresan pisau cukur.

Dalam kegiatan itu Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa kali ini Jongin tengah memerhatikannya namun Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam untuk mengalihkan perhatian itu. Kyungsoo memang merasa gugup namun entah apa yang memulai perasaan ini muncul.

Maka ketika ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo mencoba pergi untuk membereskan semuanya namun lengan Jongin menghentikan ia untuk bisa melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati tatapan penuh ketenangan dari Jongin. Sudah sejak lama dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan yang dulu sering sekali ia dapatkan kini telah kembali—hanya untuk saat ini.

Tanpa keinginan untuk menolak, Kyungsooo hanya bisa mengikuti tarikan Jongin pada lengannya. Satu telapak tangan Jongin meraih pipi Kyungsoo—memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mulai mengusap pipi itu secara halus.

Ribuan perasaan seketika bergejolak di hati Kyungsoo. Seperti sebuah kembang api yang begitu indah ia lihat hingga tidak bisa lagi ia ucapakan namun juga kesedihan yang akhirnya datang setelah kembang api itu menghilang. Jongin melepaskan kecupannya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa temanggu melihat Jongin kini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Diam dengan rasa terkejutnya. Diam akan kebahagiannya. Dan juga diam untuk penolakan yang seolah meraung—mencoba keluar dari dalam hatinya.

.-

Kyungsoo telah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya hari ini. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri melainkan juga untuk Jongin. Mereka pergi kemanapun yang mereka mau. Makan apapun apa yang mereka suka. Menonton apapun apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka melakukan itu bersama. Sama seperti dulu seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terkadang mencoba mengajak Jongin untuk bercanda, meskipun candaan ringan tetapi Kyungsoo senang ketika Jongin juga membalas candaannya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sebenarnya bahagia—hanya saja masih ada kekosongan yang terasa hampa di hatinya.

Setelah menonton film, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengajak Jongin ke cafe Ice cream. Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya akan tetapi Jongin menyukainya. Ia berpikir jongin akan senang akan tetapi pria itu malah menolaknya ketika mereka hendak saja memasuki cafe itu.

"Kau tidak menyukai ice cream," ucap Jongin.

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin," ucap Kyungsoo acuh.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"entah.. hanya ingin saja," balas Kyungsoo santai.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin memasuki cafe itu dan memesan ice cream favorit Jongin. Coklat caramel dengan kacang almond, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya ice cream vanila. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ia suka namun sepertinya vanila tidak terlalu mengecewakan untuk lidahnya yang tidak terlalu menyukai ice cream.

"Hari ini kau terlihat sangat aneh," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba ketika mereka telah duduk dengan pesanan masing-masing di meja merea.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh pada riasanku?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Tidak, kau hanya terlihat yah.. berbeda," ucap Jongin yang kini menatap ice cream yang ada di atas meja. "Kau menghamburkan uang hanya untuk makanan yang tidak kau sukai."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin merasa bersalah karena dirinya lagi kali ini maka dengan halus Kyungooo menarik lengan Jongin dalam genggamannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya untukmu. Jangan pikirkan hal ini, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut sebelum akhirnya menyendokkan satu ice cream sebelum menyuapi suaminya. "Enak bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk setuju.

Kyungsoo akhirnya membiarkan Jongin menikmati ice creamnya namun ketika Kyungsoo hendak menyantap ice cream vanilanya, Jongin menarik mangkok ice cream itu membuat Kyungsoo terheran.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ice cream," ucap Jongin. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah serius yang ditunjukkkan Jongin kali ini. "Aku memakan ice cream bukan berarti aku akan keracunan kan?"

"Kau selalu mengeluh kepalamu selalu terasa pusing setiap kali memakan makanan atau minuman dingin."

"Kalau begitu suapi aku, Aaa..," perintah Kyungsoo seraya membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu dan ia masih mendapati tatapan bingung Jongin namun pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan menyuapi satu sendok ice cream ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang seraya menatap dengan lembut Jongin. "Lakukan ini terus sampai habis ya," ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk untuk itu.

Ditengah kebersamaan mereka, candaan dan obrolan yang begitu ringan mengalir di antara mereka. Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka lantas menyapa dengan rama.

"Hai, sudah sama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu kalian."

Kyungsoo menoleh lantas seketika berbinar melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut yang terikat rendah itu tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Dokter Byun?" ucap Kyungsoo dan wanita itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan memeluknya, "sudah lama sekali," ucap Kyungsoo.

Pelukan mereka terlepas, "kapan terakhir kita bertemu ya. Apa sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, wah.. waktu terasa begitu cepat," ucapnya sebelum tatapannya kini jatuh kepada Jongin yang memberi salam kepadanya dengan kikuk. "Dan Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku baik," balas Jongin.

"Kau nampak sangat tampan hari ini," puji wanita yang disebut Dokter Byun itu dan seketika Jongin dengan kikuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Dokter itu terkekeh melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Jongin lantas tatapannya kini beralih kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku senang kau merawat Jongin dengan baik Kyungsoo."

Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang mendengar pujian itu namun entah kenapa pujian itu bagaikan seolah sindiran kepadanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sekilas tanpa menyadari bahwa Dokter itu mulai menyipitkan matanya keheranan.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Oh.. tidak ada," ucap Kyungsoo "Bukankah kau di mokpo, kenapa kau ada di Seoul sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Namun sebelum Dokter Byun bicara, langkah kaki kecil berlari menghampiri mereka. Memeluk kaki dokter itu yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari si gadis kecil yang tertawa riang dengan _cones_ ice cream di tangannya.

"Aku bekerja di Mokpo bukan berarti aku tidak boleh ke Seoul kan?" candanya. "Aku dan suamiku datang ke Seoul karena ada acara pernikahan disini dan aku meyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan ini, dia adalah putriku. Ayo sayang, kenalkan dirimu."

Dengan lucu gadis kecil yang mungkin baru berusia empat tahunan itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat tangannya.

"Nayeon," bisik gadis kecil itu dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Kyungsoo," balas Kyungsoo.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan bergeser dengan malu-malu mengarahkan lengannya kepada Jongin dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo mendapati pada tatapan Jongin seakan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap Nayeon dengan lembut dan tersenyum dengan tulus ketika Jongin membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Jongin," balasnya sebelum akhirnya mengusapkan perlahan tangannya pada rambut yang terkepang Nayeon. "Kau sangat cantik," puji Jongin dan Nayeon tersenyum makin lebar mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih paman," ucapnya lucu sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil kembali kepada ibunya.

"Ah aku senang bertemu kalian, aku akan beberapa hari berada disini dan aku harap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku meminta kalian untuk mampir mengunjungiku lagi lain kali, tidak masalah kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau belum mengganti nomormu kan Kyungsoo?" tanya dokter itu dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Baguslah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Suamiku menungguku di luar. Jadi aku pamit." Ucapnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ketika Dokter Byun melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Nayeon masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan itu sebelum akhirnya tatapannya teralih kepada Jongin.

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa tatapan Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis kecil itu. Bahkan ketika Nayeon berada di luar lantas memasuki mobilnya sebelum akhirnya pergi, tatapan Jongin masih setia memerhatikan kepergiannya.

.-

Obrolan yang biasanya tidak terjadi tiba-tiba saja muncul malam ini. Ketika mereka berdua tengah berbaring bersama, Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa Kyungsoo duga sebelumnya.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?" tanya Jongin saat itu tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang berbaring menyamping menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa kesepian. Aku ada kau," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kita memiliki keluarga yang tidak lengkap?" tanya Jongin lagi membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir ada baiknya kita memiliki seorang anak."

Kyungsoo membeku seketika mendengar permintaan itu. Dulu mungkin Kyungsoo sempat memikirkan hal itu namun tidak dengan saat ini ketika kesehatan Jongin justru jauh lebih penting dari memiliki seorang anak. Bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo menjauhkan topik itu di antara mereka dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menduga bahwa tiba-tiba saja Jongin membicarakan hal ini kepadanya.

Kyungsoo memilih diam ketika Jongin sedikit menoleh kepadanya untuk mencari tahu jawaban yang akan Kyungsoo berikan.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya kali ini selain segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang termangu akan kepergiannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya tanpa bicara. Tetap diam ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di lantai dapur. Sebuah kebohongan besar jika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan seorang anak hadir di antara mereka namun Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjanjikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menolak tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Jongin mengerti tentang perasaannya.

.-

Tidak ada lagi topik pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka berdua setelah malam ini. Semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasanya dan entah Kyungsoo harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak karena kali ini Jongin tidak lagi mengungkit pembicaraan tentang anak.

Hari ini Kyungsoo secara sengaja memperlambat waktu pulangnya. Entahlah, ia hanya sedang menginginkannya kali ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jongin akan mencemaskannya, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menghindari apa saja yang akan ia hadapi di depannya nanti.

Takut? Tentu saja Kyungsoo takut. Ia terlalu takut tentang kelangsungan hidupnya dengan Jongin. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas secara tiba-tiba ketika ia tengah bekerja tadi dan ia baru bisa memikirkannya sekarang. Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini?

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa pernikahan adalah jalan termudah bagi mereka berdua agar mereka berdua akan selalu bersama. Menyadarkan Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo selalu ada bersamanya. Meyakinkan bahwa Jongin begitu berharga di matanya. Namun itu tidak semudah apa yang dipikirkannya dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dijalaninya selama ini. Kenyataannya semua itu malah semakin membuatnya rumit.

Haruskah Kyungsoo menyesali keputusannya dulu untuk menikah dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo merasa dulu ia masih terlalu muda, sangat gegabah, melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya dengan matang dan pada akhirnya inilah yang terjadi. Keadaan yang membuatnya mencoba untuk tetap bertahan.

Namun semua ini bukan berarti ia membenci Jongin. Sama sekali tidak. Justru ia masih sangat mencintai suaminya. Ia hanya tidak ingin dia menderita. Terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jongin merasakan penderitaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ketika Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Seperti biasa, hanya kehampaan yang didapatkannya. Jongin seperti biasa hanya memilih diam dengan lamunannya sendiri. Kyungsoo menyapa untuk memberitahu Jongin akan keberadaannya namun Jongin lagi-lagi hanya diam tak membalas.

Setelah menyalakan beberapa lampu, menutup tirai dan menyalakan penghangat, Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut mereka.

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan Jongin. Menatap matanya yang terlihat sendu. Pipinya semakin tirus. Jongin telah kehilangan banyak berat badannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Ingin kubuatkan minuman hangat?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, bahkan sekedar untuk menatapnya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa sakit. Namun Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa lagi bicara kali ini selain berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya lalu berdiri untuk membuatkan minuman hangat bagi Jongin.

Ia melangkah ke dapur. Mengeluarkan beberapa _sachet_ kopi yang baru ia beli. Ia segera menyiapkan tanpa pikir panjang. Ketika ia tengah mengaduk kopi yang ia siapkan, ia masih tetap memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semua bayangan tentang awal pernikahan mereka hingga hari ini terlintas begitu saja. Hingga awal kebahagian yang Kyungsoo pikir akan berjalan selamanya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya kali ini.

Jongin tidak bahagia, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kebahagian yang Kyungsoo impikan akan menjadi kenyataan bersamanya. Jongin masih menderita dan itu menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Sebotol kecil obat pembasmi hama menarik perhatiannya tiba-tiba. Obat itu berada jauh dari Jongin yang mungkin bisa menggapainya. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa—karena dia yang menyembunyikannya. Dalam langkah kosong Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di dapur, menaikinya lalu meraih obat itu yang berada di atas almari. Ia diam beberapa saat setelah berhasil meraih obat itu di tangannya. Tanpa memikirkan hal lain selain mencoba mengingatkan bahwa penderitaan Jongin akan segera berakhir—tidak akan lama lagi—selamanya akan menghilang.

Kyungsoo meneteskan obat itu pada kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya. Segera mengaduknya perlahan seperti biasa dan tanpa menunggu lagi untuk segera membawanya kepada Jongin

Ketika langkah Kyungsoo perlahan mendekat. Ia melihat punggung Jongin. Melihat bagaimana beban yang seolah diterimanya saat ini pasti telah membuatnya menderita. Jongin adalah orang baik. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan semua siksaan hidup di dunia ini. Dan disini, Kyungsoo akan segera menghilangkan semua penderitaan itu—secepatnya—hanya karena ia yang pantas untuk membuat semua itu menjadi nyata.

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh halus bahu Jongin untuk menoleh kepadanya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam ketika ia tersenyum begitu hangat di hadapan suaminya. Kyungsoo duduk dan memberikan secangkir kopi hangat kepada Jongin. Tanpa kata, Jongin hanya menerimanya, lantas menunduk hanya untuk menatap kepulan hangat asap kopi itu yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sama sekali tidak bicara untuk beberapa saat. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka berdua saling terdiam dalam sebuah kebisuan. Kyungsoo yang merasakan rasa lelahnya selepas ia bekerja kali ini mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Menatap keluar bersama-sama seolah ada hal indah yang bisa ditemukan di langit angkasa—meski mereka tahu tidak ada satupun bintang yang muncul selain rintik hujan yang mulai turun malam ini.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin lirih memecahkan keheningan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia masih diam dengan tatapan kosong mendengar ucapan Jongin kali ini.

"Aku terlalu berlebihan untuk meminta sesuatu darimu padahal kau telah berusaha keras untuk bisa mewujudkannya," lanjut Jongin lagi. "Seorang anak bukanlah segalanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu lagi karena hanya dengan dirimu aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup. Kau hanya satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Kyungsoo masih diam mendengarkan semua ucapan Jongin kali ini dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Bahkan jika aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk kubanggakan, aku akan tetap bahagia jika kau ada di hari tuaku nanti," ucap Jongin lembut.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin seperti sebuah pukulan telak bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seketika memejamkan matanya, merasakan sebuah cinta yang tiba-tiba saja menyadarkan dari mimpi buruknya.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Jongin, segera melempar cangkir kopi yang ada dalam genggaman Jongin begitu saja hingga pecah lantas melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jongin erat. Kyungsoo menangis dengan keras. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya yang teramat sesak hanya karena tangisan bersalah. Kyungsoo terus melontarkan _maafkan aku, maafkan aku_ ¬—didalam hatinya. Seandainya ia bisa mengucapkannya langsung namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Semakin sesak ketika Jongin hanya bisa membalas pelukannya—untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

.-

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang psikolog yang sebelumnya merawat Jongin selama tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya Jongin melanjutkan pengobatannya kepada Dokter Kim Ryeowook untuk menangani kondisi pemulihannya. Saat wanita itu masih menjalani profesinya sebagai psikolog, secara bersamaan juga ia tengah menempuh studi tentang kedokteran umum, akhir dari pekerjaannya ia memilih untuk menangani Jongin sebagai pasien terakhir yang bisa ia ajak untuk berkonsultasi sebelum akhirnya menyatakan Jongin kini bisa melanjutkan pengobatannya kepada psikiater lalu ia sendiri yang memilih melakukan tugas perdananya sebagai dokter di Mokpo.

Seperti keluarga, Baekhyun selalu menganggap Jongin maupun Kyungsoo keluarga. Awal dari diagnosa yang Jongin dapatkan juga berasal dari Baekhyun. Wanita itu begitu tenang, begitu ramah bahkan setiap tutur katanya begitu lembut mengalun dari bibirnya. Jika dulu Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasan bicara panjang lebar dan begitu cerewet, sekarang; bagaimana ia bisa belajar mengatur semua yang diucapkannya berasal dari nasihat Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang paling penting dalam kehidupan mereka.

Tidak ada banyak berubah dari Byun Baekhyun selain kini ia memiliki seorang suami dan juga anak. Dia masih begitu baik kepada Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. Bahkan ketika Dokter Byun memintanya untuk datang, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo akan menurutinya.

Sore ini, mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama di tempat Dokter Byun bekerja dulu sebagai seorang psikolog. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak lagi bekerja disana, atasannya memperbolehkan dia untuk memiliki ruangannya dulu untuk mereka bertemu. Seperti pertanyaan pada umumnya yang selalu Baekhyun lontarkan setiap ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun akan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi setiap kata yang dilontarkannya seolah kata-kata itu begitu sangat berarti untuknya.

Jika biasanya Kyungsoo akan memilih untuk mendengarkannya, untuk kali ini Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi. Ia hanya diam di luar ruangan, menunggu hingga akhirnya kedua orang itu keluar.

Kyungsoo segera tersenyum menyambut Jongin. Ia menggapai lengan Jongin lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Jaga selalu kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan. Kau terlihat sangat kurus," ucap Dokter Byun ketika mereka baru saja keluar.

"Baik," jawab Jongin singkat dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, suamiku dan Nayeon akan segera datang. Kita makan bersama ya?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah.. tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Kyungsoo sungkan namun Baekhyun segera menunjukkan raut sedihnya.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa," ajak Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mau menolak, hanya saja ia masih ingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu tentang seorang anak. Kehadiran Nayeon bisa saja membuat keinginan Jongin kembali dan Kyungsoo masih belum siap untuk menerimanya meskipun Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa; tidak masalah jika mereka tidak memiliki seorang anak di antara mereka.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo juga tidak mungkin menolak kebaikan Dokter Byun Baekhyun. Terlebih ketika seorang pria tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka dan juga Nayeon yang ada di pangkuannya. Sudah jelas bahwa pria itu adalah suami dari Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah melakukan konsultasinya?" tanya pria itu kepada mereka bertiga dengan nada yang ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ya, dan kami berencana untuk makan malam bersama," balas Baekhyun lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan suaminya. "Ini suamiku," kenal Baekhyun kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sama-sama membalas jabatan tangan itu dan mengatakan nama mereka masing-masing.

Hanya dengan mata kosong, Kyungsoo bisa menebak bagaimana sikap Chanyeol. Dia sangat baik dan juga ramah. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk sekedar tersenyum setiap kali ada orang yang melewati mereka berempat. Bahkan dia juga masih bisa menanggapi semua ucapan Nayeon yang dibalas dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lucu. Baekhyun tertawa di sampingnya dan saat itulah Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana keluarga bahagia yang sebenarnya. Sebuah keluarga yang belum pernah ia miliki sejak kecil. Sebuah keluarga yang belum bisa ia wujudkan hingga sampai saat ini.

"Kita akan makan bersama, tidak masalah kan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," tatapan pria itu kini jatuh kepada Jongin. "Aku senang memiliki teman baru."

Ucapan Chanyeol seperti sebuah kata yang selalu ingin Jongin dengar seperti saat ini ketika Jongin tersenyum membalas pernyataan itu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol mengatakannya karena ia tahu kondisi Jongin dari Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo merasa ucapan pria itu terdengar sangat tulus. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi dengan Jongin.

"Kau bisa membawa Jongin ke mobil, aku ada sedikit urusan dan aku ingin meminta Kyungsoo membantuku," ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," balasnya.

Baekhyun kini menatap Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Tidak lama setelah itu Chanyeol dan juga Nayeon mengajak Jongin untuk menunggu mereka berdua di mobil sedangkan Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu Dokter Byun?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun menutup pintunya.

"Sebuah konsultasi," balas Baekhyun tenang dan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Duduklah," titahnya lembut menunjuk ke sebuah kursi yang biasa digunakan Jongin untuk berkonsultasi.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung. Kenapa ia harus duduk di kursi ini? Namun tatapan lembut Baekhyun membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya selain menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk duduk disana.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kertas juga pena di tangannya.

"U..untuk apa?" tanya gugup.

"Untuk dirimu sendiri," ucap Baekhyun lembut. "Katakanlah apapun yang tidak bisa kau katakan sekarang. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik dan berusaha untuk membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun," ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku tidak menanyakan tentang masalahmu Kyungsoo," balasnya lembut membuat Kyungsoo seketika terdiam. "Terlihat jelas kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jongin saat ini."

"Jongin?"

"Dia mengatakan kau tidak bahagia bersamanya. Tapi aku merasa Jongin telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ketika kau mengatakan saat ini bahwa kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun," tebak Baekhyun. "Jadi katakanlah sekarang apapun yang tidak bisa kau katakan kepada Jongin. Jongin tidak ada disini sekarang dan anggaplah bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengarkannya bahkan diriku sendiri jika kau memang merasa keberatan."

"A.. aku.. hanya takut," ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan kini Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia sendirian di tengah suara pena yang tergores di atas kertas. Terasa sepi dan mengintimidasinya. Kini ia tahu bagaimana beratnya Jongin hanya untuk bisa bicara di atas kursi ini.

Lama Kyungsoo terdiam, ia kembali mendengar suara Baekhyun. "lanjutkan saja, tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Kata apa yang tepat untuk menjabarkan apa yang dirasakannya. Hingga satu kalimat terucap di bibirnya ketika ia kembali mengingat suaminya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menderita."

.-

Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan semua yang telah dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah ketakutan, khawatir juga rasa sakit yang dialaminya hingga ia benar-benar mengetahui apa arti dari ketidak bahagiaan yang di rasakannya.

Ketidak bahagiaannya itu ada pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak lagi memercayai suaminya bahkan hingga hampir menghilangkan nyawa Jongin dengan tangannya sendiri. Ketika Kyungsoo mengingat kembali apa yang hampir saja ia lakukan kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Merasa bersalah dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengerti keadaan sulit yang dialami Jongin.

Bertahun-tahun ia menjaga cinta dari Jongin namun kini ia seolah ingin membuangnya begitu saja. Jongin adalah cintanya, Jongin adalah pilihannya sendiri. Baekhyun menyadarkannya bahwa Kyungsoo bukan takut Jongin menderita, Kyungsoo lebih takut bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang menderita. Dokter Byun juga mengatakan tidak apa-apa ia bersikap egois namun jika sampai menyakiti Jongin, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Hal lain yang lebih menyakiti Kyungsoo ialah ketika Baekhyun mengatakan Jongin tahu dan sepenuhnya sadar ketika Kyungsoo berusaha melenyapkan hidupnya. Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bahagia bersamanya tetapi Jongin tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Jongin masih membutuhkan Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

Selama ini Jongin memendamnya sendirian. Ide tentang memiliki seorang anak agar membuat Kyungsoo bisa bertahan bersamanya semakin menenggelamkan Kyungsoo akan rasa bersalah. Justru selama ini Jonginlah yang memikirkan kebahagiaannya—bukanlah Kyungsoo. Sejauh itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuknya, membuktikan betapa besar cinta yang dimiliki Jongin kepada Kyungsoo namun ia malah membalas semua itu dengan _kematian_.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membisu selagi lengannya menggengam erat tangan Jongin. Setelah menyadari semua yang dilakukannya selama ini, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ada hal yang lebih membuatnya takut dibandingkan ketidak bahagiaan itu sendiri—Kyungsoo takut kehilangan Jongin.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan di tepian sungai Han. Menatap warna sungai yang berkilau keperakan terbias dari cahaya lampu akan gemerlapnya kota saat malam hari. Tidak banyak yang berjalan disini. Hanya beberapa orang saja—sama seperti mereka yang seolah sengaja memelankan langkahnya hanya untuk menikmati malam yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama ia menerka haruskah ia bicara atau tidak saat ini dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur dengan perasaannya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi kian lirih.

Langkah Jongin terhenti, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk menatap dimana tangannya kini menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin dengan begitu erat.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terisak. Ia menangis dengan pilu dengan ucapan maaf yang terus terucap dari bibirnya. Tiada kata yang bisa menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi setelah semua yang ia lakukan kepada Jongin. Jongin bisa saja membencinya, Jongin bisa saja kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua perbuatan Kyungsoo kepadanya, tapi tidak. Kyungsoo kini benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin di sisinya.

"Seburuk apa aku di matamu saat ini?" tanya Jongin namun Kyungsoo hanya terus bergumam kata maaf. Ia terus mengucapkannya hingga akhirnya Jongin menarik paksa dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo dapat melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada Jongin kali ini. Pria itu menangis, dan semua ini karena Kyungsoo.

"Lihat aku dan katakan apa salahku?" tanya Jongin dengan suara gemetar. "Katakan semuanya agar aku tidak lagi berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Katakan hal apapun selain kau mengatakan bahwa aku berharga atau aku pantas dicintai," paksanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng dan seketika Jongin menggenggam lengannya erat. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo ditarik naik untuk mencengkram lehernya.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan? Lakukanlah itu sekarang. Apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, tolong lakukan itu untukku," ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin menangis keras untuk itu. Ia mencoba menjauhkan lengannya dari leher Jongin akan tetapi lengan suaminya memaksanya untuk tetap disana.

"Tidak.. aku tidak bisa," lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. kau," Jongin menghela napasnya beberapa saat untuk menahan tangisannya. "Jika kau tidak bahagia, katakan padaku. Jika kau merasa lelah, katakan padaku. Jika kau menginginkan aku pergi, katakan padaku. Lagipula," suaranya mulai bergetar. "Apa yang terjadi semua adalah salahku, aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu, itu semua adalah salahku. Tidak ada yang salah darimu. Semua itu adalah benar-benar salahku."

"Tidak Jongin, kumohon, jangan katakan itu."

"Maka katakanlah kalau kau mencintaiku!" ucapnya tegas meski dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. "Kumohon Kyungsoo, kau masih mencintaiku.. katakan dan aku akan merasa senang jika kau melenyapkanku karena semua itu. Bukan karena semua rasa sedih, lelah dan tidak bahagiamu tapi karena kau mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesedihan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa Jongin disisinya. Namun lagi-lagi ketakutannya akan penderitaan Jongin mengingatkannya kembali pada apa yang mungkin tidak lagi bisa Jongin rasakan. Hal yang paling mudah untuknya menyatakan betapa besar rasa cintanya kepada Jongin yaitu dengan apa yang pria itu ucapkan.

Maka dari itu Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Jongin ketepian sungai. Sekali dorongan lagi hingga tubuh pria itu jatuh ke dalam sungai yang dingin disertai arus yang kuat.

Kyungsoo seketika bersimpuh menatap bagaimana tubuh itu secara perlahan menghilang disaat Jongin berusaha mengais udara yang tersisa hanya untuk menatap dirinya. Kyungsoo menangis—sejadi-jadinya dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apakah benar ini yang diinginkannya?_

.-

 _Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki siapun. Mereka hidup sebatang kara, setidaknya Jongin masih beruntung mengingat bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya meskipun kenyataannya ia ditinggalkan di panti asuhan setelah mereka berdua becerai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo telah hdiup sebatangkara sejak ia masih berusia satu tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Kyungsoo telah tinggal di panti asuhan ketika ia menginjak usia tiga tahun._

 _Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo yang dikenal sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul bisa mengembalikan lagi senyum Jongin yang telah lama menghilang. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya teman bagi Jongin hingga ia bisa kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya seperti biasa. Menjadi teman bermain sekaligus teman belajar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa dilepaskan. Semua penghuni panti tahu, dimana ada Kyungsoo disana juga ada Jongin—begitupun sebaliknya._

 _Mereka tumbuh dewasa dan sadar bahwa pertemanan mereka jauh dari arti sahabat pada umumnya. Mereka hanya sepasang manusia yang memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lainnya, sama seperti orang lain pada umumnya saat mereka mengenal cinta. Keluar dari panti asuhan, mereka berusaha bersama-sama. Saling memiliki satu sama lainnya adalah kekuatan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka tetap bertahan sampai sebuah mimpi buruk itu datang._

 _Jongin memang selalu menganggap dirinya tidak berharga sejak ia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia menganggap bahwa kedua orang tuannya tidak lagi peduli kepadanya. Itu yang dipikirkannya hingga ia sendiri takut bahwa orang lain juga akan sama meninggalkannnya._

 _Diagnosis itu diterima Jongin selayaknya pukulan hebat yang membuatnya jatuh terjelembab. Kelainan Bordeline Personality Disorder yang diidapnya semakin membuat Jongin ketakutan. Saat itu ia terus bertanya apakah Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya? Apa Jongin akan kembali sendirian? Apa Jongin masih bisa hidup dengan normal? Dan jawaban Kyungsoo merupakan kelegaan tersendiri baginya ketika gadis itu mengatakan; "kau tidak akan pernah sendirian karena aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Kita akan menikah dan memiliki satu sama lainnya karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _Sebuah kepercayaan yang Jongin dapatkan dari Kyungsoo membuat ia mampu menjalani semua rasa frustasi yang setiap hari dirasakannya. Kyungsoo selalu ada. Dia selalu disini bersamanya, menggenggam tangannya, mengusap air matanya, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Bagi Jongin, tangisan Kyungsoo adalah penderitaan yang sesungguhnya. Sejauh apapun rasa sakitnya, tidak ada yang lebih sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena dirinya. Jongin sudah tahu sejak lama. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsooo lelah, kyungsoo menderita dan Kyungsoo tidak bahagia karena dirinya. Jongin berpura-pura selama ini karena ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Jongin masih membutuhkannya bahkan jika ia mati, Jongin akan sangat bersyukur jika Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Terlalu jahat—tetapi hanya itu yang diinginkannya._

 _Hanya saja jika semua yang terjadi padanya selama ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Secara perlahan hingga ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo seolah akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _Jongin ingin bangun. Menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersamanya. Mengubah segala penderitaan yang menjerumuskan mereka berdua dalam kepedihan. Membalas cinta yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya dan tidak lagi membuatnya menangis._

 _Ia ingin bangun.. lantas bahagia._

.-

Samar-samar Jongin bisa mendengar suara yang biasa ia dengarkan ketika sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya sendiri, entah memang terlalu sunyi atau ia mulai berhalusinasi—karena kelainannya—seperti saat ketika ia merasa cemas karena ditinggalkan sendirian. Ketakutan itu tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Secerah cahaya seolah berusaha untuk menariknya keluar dari dalam kehampaan yang menyiksanya.

Cahaya itu semakin besar, membias kegelapan yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Matanya terlalu lemah untuk bisa melihat warna kosong dari langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih namun hal itu justru membuatnya terasa silau. Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali dengan gerakan lemah. Ia membuka matanya lebih lebar untuk kembali melihat langit-langit ruangan yang bercat putih hampir lapuk.

Jongin berusaha berbicara namun suaranya tertelan oleh alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di mulutnya. Ia memerhatikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Berusaha unutk bergerak namun ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun tenaga hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan tangannya. Hanya rasa sakit dan keinginan untuk berteriak ketika ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit.

Jongin berusaha untuk bangun—tidak—sepenuhnya mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir disini ketika seharusnya ia telah mati tenggelam tertelan Oleh arus sungai. NaMun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menggenggam tangannya erat dengan kehangatan yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan lemah, Jongin menoleh. Mendapati tangannya yang telah diangkat tegak lurus, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum dengan hangat kepadanya. Kyungsoo terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya terlihat kusut dengan handuk basah terlampir di sepanjang bahunya. Gadis itu terus mengecup telapak tangan Jongin beberapa kali dan terus meneteskan air matanya.

Meskipun begitu tangisan itu tidak lagi seperti tangisan yang terakhir kali Jogin lihat sebelumnya. Tangisan itu berbeda. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tulus dan air mata tak berhenti membasahi wajah cantiknya—sama seperti saat mereka mengikrar janji suci.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan tulus. "kita akan tetap bersama. Kita akan menjadi keluarga sempurna, memiliki seorang anak yang cantik dan tampan. Menemanimu setiap hari dan terus menemanimu hingga hari tua."

Jongin bahagia, istrinya telah pulang. Kyungsoo tidak pergi dan dia masih berada disini bersamanya.

Saat itu Juga Jongin berjanji di dalam hatinya, menatap begitu cantiknya Kyungsoo saat ini—bagaimanapun keadaannya—Jongin tidak akan pernah pergi. Karena mereka telah berjanji untuk tinggal satu sama lainnya hingga hari tua nanti.

.-


End file.
